Question: A spiral staircase turns $270^\circ$ as it rises 10 feet.  The radius of the staircase is 3 feet.  What is the number of feet in the length of the handrail?  Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Solution: The handrail encases a right circular cylinder with radius 3 feet and height 10 feet.  Its lateral area is a rectangle with height 10 feet and width equal to its base circumference, or $2\pi\cdot 3 = 6\pi$ feet.  A staircase that turns $360^\circ$ would, when unrolled and lain flat, span the diagonal of this rectangle.  However, our staircase does not make a full turn, so it spans a rectangle with a shorter width.

A $270^\circ$ sector of a circle with radius 3 has arc length $\frac{270^\circ}{360^\circ}\cdot 2\pi\cdot 3 = 4.5\pi$.  Thus, when unrolled and lain flat, our handrail spans the diagonal of a rectangle with height 10 feet and width $4.5\pi$ feet.  Our handrail has length $\sqrt{10^2+(4.5\pi)^2} \approx 17.317$ feet.  To the nearest tenth, this value is $\boxed{17.3}$ feet.